Doble engaño
by Chica de los jazmines
Summary: A veces los tríos es todo lo que se necesita para complementar las necesidades básicas fundamentales. A veces el engaño es lo que hace salir de las reglas. Un juego de tres, en el que sólo uno se divierte: Edward Cullen.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclamier:**_ **Los personajes son de la saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo simplemente los tomé prestados y los metí en está historia. Soy la autora, y estoy basada en hechos reales.  
**  
_**Summary:**_ **A veces los tríos es todo lo que se necesita para complementar las necesidades básicas fundamentales. A veces el engaño es lo que hace salir de las reglas. Un juego de tres, en el que sólo uno se divierte: Edward Cullen. **

_**Prólogo:**_

A veces el amor permite todo. A veces esto deja que se abran las infinitas posibilidades, a veces el amor es lo que deja las heridas más grandes del cuerpo. A veces el amor es lo que más daña. A veces acepta un juego. En el que a veces se pierde. Y otras, se gana.

El amor es aquello que deja marcas. Que tiene errores.

Pero hay algo prohibido cuando de verdad se ama: No se permite el engaño. Una regla a la que Edward descartó por completo de su vida.  
Un juego en el que muchos salen heridos, unos pocos con satisfacciones y la minoría feliz y sin daños.

_"Estoy enamorado, no engaño, solo me divierto con dos cuerpos, y también con dos almas. Pero hay una de ellas que la prefiero más que a la otra"_ Palabras de Edward Cullen.

* * *

_** Una historia recién lista para ustedes. Espero que les guste y se diviertan, sufran, y junto a mi podamos llegar a entender algo de porque se engaña tanto.  
Espero que no lleguen a odiarme,y que la difruten mucho. Próximamente el primer capítulo. Y bueno, es la primera historia que subo en **_**RATED M**_** así que sepan comprender que he llegado a mi máximo grado de maldad.**_

_**Las adoro mis amores, dejen un lindo review.**_

_**Sean felices y coman dulce de leche.**_

_**"El sexo es una ilusión. Lo más exitante del sexo es no tener relaciones sexuales."**_ **- **_**Andy Warhol**._

_**Chica de los jazmines.**  
_


	2. Bella

_**Disclamier:**_ **Los personajes son de la saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo simplemente los tomé prestados y los metí en está historia. Soy la autora, y estoy basada en hechos reales.  
**  
_**Summary:**_ **A veces los tríos es todo lo que se necesita para complementar las necesidades básicas fundamentales. A veces el engaño es lo que hace salir de las reglas. Un juego de tres, en el que sólo uno se divierte: Edward Cullen. **

**Capitulo 1:**

_**"Bella"**_

_"Te amo por encima de todo aquello que no podemos ver, por encima de lo que no podemos conocer."_

_(Ho voglia di te - Federico Moccia)  
_

Es medianoche. El cielo tiene apenas unas cuantas estrellas a la vista. Él se encuentra acostado en su cama. Mira concentrado la pantalla plana que tiene frente a sus ojos. Están dando la repetición del partido de la noche anterior. Los jugadores corren, se pasan la pelota, _full_ dentro del área y _penal_. Gritos, puteadas, sílvidos es todo lo que puede escucharse. Edward se agarra la cabeza, aunque ya sabe lo que pasa, aunque ya lo haya visto. Toma el vaso que tiene sobre su mesita de luz y le da un largo sorbo al agua fresca que tiene dentro. Su boca empieza a jugar con el hielo que todavía no ha tragado. Sensual, los labios mojados, fríos, apasionados. El jugador número 8 se prepara para patear, el árbitro está listo para hacer sonar el silvato, la hinchada de la cancha mira atentamente, mientras unos pocos siguen moviendo banderas. Y... _ring, ring, ring_. El celular de Edward empieza a sonar. Él pone cara de orto. Odia que lo molesten mientras mira un partido. Atiende el teléfono, cuando sabe que se acaba de perder el _gol _que metió el equipo para el cual él hincha.

- Bella, ¿Cómo estás mi amor?

- Estoy en el taxi. En unos quince minutos llego allá.

La suave voz de está chica era la que había enamorado completamente a Edward. Era la que había ilusionado a él en conseguirla. Un montón de momentos fueron ocupando la mente de Edward que seguía en línea sin decir palabra.

_"¿Cómo te llamas?" Le pregunté a la hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, pero tan impactantes por su forma y concentración en las miradas, que me había dejado atónito._

_"Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella" Me mostró una sonrisa sincera, y tan dulce._

_"Tienes un hermoso nombre Bella. Me llamo Edward y la verdad es que eres hermosa" Me acuerdo como si fuese el día de hoy las mejillas como tomaron un color rojo, y como sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de la forma más dulce que había visto jamás.  
_

_"Gracias Edward, ¿Cuántos años tienes?"  
_

_"Estoy por cumplir dieciocho. Terminé el colegio hace unos meses. ¿Y tu hermosa, cuánto tienes?  
_

_"Dieciseis, recién cumplidos"_

_"Pareces más grande"_

_"Eso suelen decírmelo muchos"_

_"Espero no ser del montón"_

_"Dudo que lo seas. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan lindos. El verde además es mi favorito"_

_"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana por la tarde?" Una sonrisa pintó su rostro en ese momento. Contestó con un simple:_

_"Me encantaría Edward"_

- Amor, amor. ¿Se oye? Dije que en quince minutos aproximadamente estoy allá.

- Sí mi amor, me quedé pensando. Sólo eso. Te espero hermosa.

- ¿Pensando en qué?

- En cuando nos conocimos.

- Bonito recuerdo. Nos vemos en unos minutos. Te amo.

- Te amo más.

Y así corto su celular. Apagó el televisor, ya no le interesaba mirar el partido. Se levantó de un salto de su cama. La estiró un poco. Y caminó hacia el comedor donde fue directo al sillón para ahí esperar a la belleza que tiene de novia.

_" ¿Estás segura que quierés hacer el amor conmigo?" Le acaricié su rostro, era suave. Era virgen. Era una princesa que merecía el mejor de los cuidados._

_"Te quiero Edward, y quiero hacerlo contigo. Eso me haría feliz"_

_"Yo te amo Bella"_

_"¿Cómo dijiste"_

_"Dije te amo"_

_"Quiero hacerlo ahora. Me siento preparada. Quiero entregarme a ti."_

_"Es lo más bello que me dijeron jamás" Y esa era la verdad, nunca nadie me había demostrado tanto como ella._

"Qué mágica noche fue esa Bella, tu inocencia era hermosa, eras una princesa y te convertiste en una reina" Pronunció esas palabras en voz alta. Dándose cuenta que en el mundo que vivía no tenía sentido sin ella. No existirían los momentos perfectos sin su presencia.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en los que Edward se dedicó a recordar unas cosas de su pasado. Cuando el timbre de su casa sonó y Bella había llegado.

- Estás preciosa.- Y eso era cierto, llevaba un vestido casual negro con una faja debajo del busto color verde, la cual estaba atada por la espalda con un moño perfectamente armado. En los pies unas chatitas negras. Sus blancas piernas a la vista dejaban a una diosa completamente arreglada.

- Gracias amor.

Se besaron mientras Edward cerraba la puerta de entrada. Dejo lo que traía en la mano apoyado en el suelo para así con sus manos aferrarse a el cuello de su novio y seguir besándolo. Después de unos minutos, se separarón. Él la ayudó a levantar las cosas del piso y puso sobre el sillón la cartera que era del mismo color que la cinta del vestido.

- Traje una película.

- Bella, quedate a dormir.

- No puedo, mis padres me matarían.

- Vamos, ya no sos una nena, quedate conmigo toda la noche.

- Amor, sabes que me encantaría quedarme, pero no puedo. Me han dicho que a más tardar a las tres y media me encuentre en casa.

- ¿Y cuándo voy a poder estar contigo sin despegarme jamás?

- Cuando crezca, cuando sea mayor y me dejen hacer lo que quiera.

- Cuando no estemos más juntos.

El el rostro de la muchacha apareció la desepción. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el novio la iba a tratar de esa manera.

-Edward, ¿tu piensas dejarme? Creí que me amabas, que lo nuestro era infinito.

- Bella, me interpretaste mal.

- No Edward, tu dijiste, cuando no estemos más juntos. ¡Eso no se interpreta de varias formas!

- Bella, te amo. Te lo demuestro diariamente. Eres lo único que necesito para vivir. No me importa nadie, nadie nadie. Solo tú.

Se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos. Rodó sus brazos por la pequeña espalda de ella. Bella giró la cabeza. Estaba todavía enfadada.  
Él se separó de ella. Le tomó con sus manos el rostro y la obligó a que lo mirase.

- Mírame Bella. Si no quisiera estar contigo ya te lo hubiera dicho. Te amo, y eres todo, y lo único que necesito para vivir. Sin ti, no puedo.

Así Edward que continúaba las manos sobre su rostro, la atrajó hacia él. Y simplemente la beso. Y ella se dejo besar. Porque es una mujer enamorada. Porque siente que la vida sin su novio no puede seguir. Porque Edward es todo y demasiado para ella.

Y se entregó a él, como si fuera la primera vez. Olvidando el reloj. Dejando atrás el tiempo. Solo pensando en sus cuerpos rozarse bajo las sábanas. La delicadeza con la que Edward le quitaba el vestido. Los escalofríos por la espalda de ella cuando él bajaba el cierre del vestido. Y cuando desabrochaba el sostén, negro de encaje. La suavidad de las manos para retirarle el cabello y tirárselo hacia atrás de los hombros.

Los cálidos besos sobre su abdomen plano. Los suspiros que salieron de su boca. Los fuertes gemidos. Las respiraciones que cada vez se aceleraban más. El pulso de sus corazones, ligero. Y las marcas, infaltables. ese suave tatuaje para decir que son de su propiedad. Los deseos. Las fantasías. Todo poco a poco cumpliendóse. La alegría desparramada. Enérgica. Natural. Ella inocente, provocativa. Atrevida. Dejó de ser principiante. Ahora, estudiante.

Edward entrando en ella. Y ella que grita de placer. Quiere más. Pide más. Pide fuerza y velocidad. Y él cumple todos sus deseos. Y rotan las posiciones. Y Bella se siente feliz. Se siente al borde del paraíso. Hacer el amor con el hombre de tu vida. Como un sueño hecho realidad.

Él que sigue. No se pierde el gusto con nada. No piensa en nada más que en lo que hace en ese momento. Por un instante se siente fiel. Recorriendo con la boca y las manos la piel blanca y de porcelana de Bella él se siente, un verdadero hombre.

Y no sabe hasta cuando le duraría está belleza. Lo más probable es que jamás acabe. Ellos dos están diseñeado juntos. Están hechos el uno para el otro. Porque se aman. Por encima de la realidad. Se aman aún más. Pero Edward no puede evitar el engaño, porque necesita experimentar, porque le gusta probar cosas nuevas y porque quiere un reemplazo.

Pero en ese momento no piensa en eso, y sigue entrando en la pequeña estructura de Bella, en ese cuerpo frágil, que muy pronto se hará fuerte. O viceversa.

* * *

_**Este es el inicio de la historia, corto simple, pero de a poco va a resultar aún más llevadero. Gracias a todos, dejen un lindo review y después siguen con sus vidas!**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a todos los que me acompañan en mi camino de pequeña escritora y a dos personas especiales para mí: María mi amiga de Españolandia. Y a Celeste mi hermanita de Mexico, por ser las primeras en leer este capitulo.**_

_**Sean felices y coman dulce de leche.**_

_**"El sexo es una ilusión. Lo más exitante del sexo es no tener relaciones sexuales."**_ **- **_**Andy Warhol**._

_**Chica de los jazmines.**_


	3. Tanya

_**Disclamier:**_ **Los personajes son de la saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo simplemente los tomé prestados y los metí en está historia. Soy la autora, y estoy basada en hechos reales.  
**  
_**Summary:**_ **A veces los tríos es todo lo que se necesita para complementar las necesidades básicas fundamentales. A veces el engaño es lo que hace salir de las reglas. Un juego de tres, en el que sólo uno se divierte: Edward Cullen.**

**Capitulo 2:**

**"Tanya"**

_"Uno busca la libertad sólo cuando se siente prisionero"_

Viernes. Viernes por la mañana. Viernes por la tarde. Luego de noche. Edward sale de la ducha, después de un baño de agua tibia. Después del jabón rozar todo su cuerpo. El agua cayendo sobre su pálida piel. Toma la toalla que tiene colgada a su lado. Sacude su cabello sobre ella. Luego la pasa por su abdomen marcado, y va bajando, poco a poco, llega a las rodillas, después a los tobillos. Luego seca sus pies, sin dejar rastros de agua, ni de humedad en su cuerpo.

Camina hacia su dormitorio. Se pone unos boxers negros. Desodorante debajo de sus axilas. Perfume «Polo» sobre su cuello. Pasa un cepillo para acomodar con estilo su cabello largo y terriblemente despeinado.

Saca del primer cajón de su placard un par de soquetes blancos y en tres segundos ya los tiene puesto en sus pies. Un jean «Levi's» que acomoda rápidamente, y lo deja caer sobre su delgada cintura. Una camisa blanca con rayas verticales en azul marino. Él abrocha de abajo hacia arriba hasta el penúltimo botón, dejando ver un pedazo de su descubierto pecho. Y está casi listo. Solo le faltan las típicas Converse que jamás se quita. Esta vez se decide por azules, el mismo tono que las rayas de su camisa.

Y espera. Tal como lo había hecho la otra noche con su novia. Baja las escaleras y se pone cómodo en el sofa del living. Mientras una nube de recuerdos llamó a la rubia de cuerpo delgado que conoció unos pocos meses atrás.

_Yo estaba como todos los miércoles por la tarde corriendo en ese parque rectangular que está a unas pocas cuadras de mi casa. Era un día de bastante calor, mi cuerpo sudaba. La botella de medio litro de agua que traía en la mano estaba casi vacía. Sin embargo seguía corriendo. Como era mi costumbre las doce vueltas alrededor del parque y luego unas pequeñas series de abdominales, bajo ese árbol, ¿cómo es que se llama?... creo que ombú._

_Una pequeña brisa llegó a mi cuerpo, estaba por la octaba vuelta, di un largo trago al agua de mi botella, quedó vacía. Ahora necesitaba recargarla. Faltaba un poco para llegar al próximo bebedero de agua, tenía que aguantar terminar la vuelta._

_Yo seguía mi ritmo. Tranquilo, controlando mi respiración. Trabajando muy bien los músculos de mis piernas, cuando alguien llamó mi atención._

_Una chica, delgada y alta. Sin demasiadas curvas. Poco de adelante. Poco de atrás. Un rostro bello. Muy bello. Un cabello único. Una coleta que le llegaba más abajo de los hombros, lacio, rubio. Una remera pegada a su cuerpo, estaba acalorada, sus delgados brazos estaban flexionados, sus manos apoyadas sobre las pequeñas rodillas, intentaba manejar su respiración. Quise controlarme, pero fue inevitable. Me acerqué le dije unas palabras, estas no tenían demasiado sentido, ella me respondió incoherencias, me perdí en sus ojos, en la forma rara de su sonrisa, en los gestos que hacía con sus manos._

_Me pidió que la acompañara a dar unas vueltas más corriendo, acepte, seguí su ritmo, era más lento que el mío, ella se tomaba su tiempo para dar cada uno de los pasos. Cada tanto me decía alguna palabra. Demasiado no recuerdo, estaba perdido en su belleza. De una manera absurda, como si fuera sacado de esas películas en donde todos se conocen y pasan a rápida acción, ella terminó en mi casa y ambos duchándonos en mi baño. Juntos, para después pasar a una cama. Y ahí tener sexo mientras ella me susurraba en mi oído distraído, palabras que ya no recuerdo, sólo me preocupaba por tocar la piel suave y lisa de ella. Tanya._

Sacó del bolsillo su celular. Un Nokia 5800 que había comprado su madre hace un tiempo atrás cuando perdió el suyo. Marcó el número en la lista. Registrado como «T», si alguién le preguntara sería Tom el de la lavandería sólo que no tuvo tiempo de escribirlo completo. Los mensajes de texto los borra a diario, así que no hay sospechas por esa parte. Una mujer perfectamente escondida.

El teléfono dió dos timbrazos al tercero ella respondió, como siempre.

- Ed, tuve problemas con el auto. En minutos llego.

- Te espero linda. Cuidate.

- Ya nos vemos bombón, no me extrañes.

La llamada finalizó.

Y él se quedó pensando. Pensando en lo enamorado que está de Bella, de la ternura de ella, de su inocencia. De su cariño especial. Y Tanya, su madurez, su compañera que va a la par de él. Misma edad, mismos planes futuros, comodidad ante todo. Mayor, puede dormir con él las veces que quiera y no tiene padres que van a decirle que vuelva a casa a una hora determinada.

La mente de Edward comenzó a volar de forma indirecta, sin un paso fijo y claro, simplemente perdido en ese aire, muy poco mágico.

_Recuerdo esa vez que le pregunté la edad, me asombré, diecinueve, igual que yo. Eso era bueno, estudiaba en la universidad, como yo. Quería trabajar, como yo. Tenía tiempo para correr, para ir al gimnasio, tenía responsabilidades, como yo. Vivía sola, como yo. Era una compañera perfecta._

_- Edward, me gusta estar saliendo contigo._

_- A mí también, nuestro primer mes juntos._

_Y habían pasado tres meses más después de ese._

_- Estoy pensando en que sino me lo dices tu, lo voy a decir yo._

_- ¿En qué piensas bonita?_

_- Edward formalicemos, algo serio. Tu y yo, en una relación. Tu y yo y nadie más._

_- Si ya sabés que no hay nadie más entre nosotros linda._

_- Pero quiero que seas mío._

_- Ya lo soy._

_Y ella se tiró sobre mi cuerpo y me besó con aire de suficiencia mis labios, felices y cobardes._

Sí la pequeña de diecisiete años supiera lo que su novio hace con ella. Pero su amor, su inocencia, la dejan a oscuras, en medio de un bosque apagado y peligroso.

Y él esperó, minuto tras minuto. El tiempo pasaba lento. Y ella no llegaba. Y en medio de todo le llegó un mensaje al celular. Él lo abrió temiendo lo que podía pasar. Y pasó.

_«Amor, ¿vamos al cine juntos esta noche? Yo puedo salir tranquila, finalicé con los exámenes del colegio. Contestame así arreglamos un horario. Te amo mucho.»_

Respondió de manera corta. Esperando la respuesta de ella. Solucionando un problema que no había comenzado.

_«Mi vida, estoy muy cansado, mañana paso por tu casa a la tarde, o te busco por el colegio y vamos a comer juntos. Te extraño, y te amo mucho más.»_

A distancias lejanas Bella se entristeció, tenía ganas de salir. Pero le gustó mucho la idea de comer mañana junto con él. Así que con una sonrisa respondió.

_«Perfecto, mañana a la una y media te espero en la puerta del colegio. Dormí bien. Soña cosas hermosas.»_

Y tuvo respuesta para eso.

_«Con lo único que voy a soñar es contigo. Porque vos sos lo más hermoso que existe. Nos vemos mañana, cuidate.»_

Y cantando entró a la ducha.

Edward permaneció acostado boca arriba. Mirando el techo blanco de su casa. Esperando a Tanya, su salvación, su _«amante»_, que bueno precisamente no sabía que era una amante. Más bien creía que andaba comenzando una buena relación, más tarde se daría cuenta cuan errada estaba.

Y pasaron los minutos y ella llegó, y no se preocupó por hablar demasiado. Solo se mantuvo ocupada en los labios de él. En hacerle caricias en lugares nuevos, en pasar esa mano como si fuera una seda por todo el cuerpo de Edward, un cuerpo que más adelante iba a sufrir un daño. Pero más iban a sufrir dos corazones.

Así fue como Tanya conoció el cuerpo de Edward. Así fue como el paso su lengua por donde tuvo ganas. Así fue que tuvieron sexo salvaje mientras buena música se escuchaba desde abajo, a todo volumen por supuesto. Ella se dejó tocar, en todos lados, y gritó, y se tiró encima de él; y lo hizo girar, y lo volvió a dar vuelta. Y él que con fuerza le agarró la cabeza y con más fuerza la beso y terminaron en la alfombra del piso de su cuarto, movimientos salvajes, crudos, que sentirían ahí y ahora, pero luego desaparecerían como un tornado. O como una estrella fugaz.

* * *

**_ Nota de la autora: _Es el comienzo de la historia, pero es muy ligero, se conocen estas tres personas y ahora si arranca con toda la historia. Quiero contarles además el porque de mi retraso.  
Me fui de vacaciones un mes entero y cuando llegué, hace dos semanas, no me vino la inspiración ni un solo segundo. Por suerte pude terminar este capitulo y publicarlo tarde pero seguro.  
Vuelvo a viajar la próxima semana por tal motivo voy a tardar en actualizar. Pero no se olviden de que acá va a llegar el siguiente capitulo.  
**

** Para lectores/as de "Lugares chicos, cambios grandes" les cuento que ando sobre el final de la historia y si me da el tiempo antes del viaje subo un capitulo y sino para la vuelta tengo todo listo.**

** Mil gracias amores míos por seguirme y no dejarme solita ni un solo segundo en mis proyectos. Nos leemos muy pronto, y dejen lindos reviews que amo leer.**

** Suerte a los que tienen exámenes, y suerte también a los que andan de vacas!!**

**Sean felices y coman dulce de leche.**

_**"La luna se vuelve el sol. La noche en el día. Porque detrás de cada persona se esconde otra"**_

_**Chica de los Jazmines.**_


	4. Fantasías sexuales

_**Disclamier:**_ **Los personajes son de la saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo simplemente los tomé prestados y los metí en está historia. Soy la autora, y estoy basada en hechos reales.  
**  
_**Summary:**_ **A veces los tríos es todo lo que se necesita para complementar las necesidades básicas fundamentales. A veces el engaño es lo que hace salir de las reglas. Un juego de tres, en el que sólo uno se divierte: Edward Cullen.**

**Capitulo 3:**

**"Fantasías sexuales"**

_"Cada gota que derrama tu piel es para mi"_

Dos manos. Manos unidas. Manos al aire.

- Llegaste quince minutos tarde, ¿qué no te das cuenta que ya nadie queda en el colegio?

Y él como iba a explicarle que se quedó dormido bajo los brazos de otra mujer. Como explicarle al amor de tu existencia que te demoraste porque Tanya quería un baño con él. Como decirle que estaba exhausto porque había tenido una noche en la que ya se habían agotado hasta de respirar.

- Lo siento, no quise demorarme, Carlisle me pidió que pasara a buscar unos papeles por el hospital, y me demoré.

- Disculpame, no lo sabía. Igual no contestaste _mis llamadas._

- Dejé mi teléfono en el auto. Podemos irnos, se nos hace tarde para almorzar.

Siempre una buena excusa para salir del error. Ya era el rey de los mentirosos, él mismo se creía su propia mentira y eso era aún más grave.

- Amor, reservé en un muy buen lugar. Seguramente te gusta. Vamos a pasarla muy bien. Como siempre nena.

- A ver con que me sorprendes está vez.

Ni más ni menos. El restaurante donde formalizarón. Donde decidieron ser novios. Donde Edward se le declaró. Donde Bella aceptó casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

_6 de enero del 2009_

_Todo para ellos. El lugar. El amor. La cena. La vida. Solo de ellos. Hechizo perfecto. Nada podía ir mejor._  
_Sentados uno enfrente del otro en una mesa redonda ubicada en medio de ese gran salón. Restaurante de comida italiana. La favorita de ambos._

_- ¿Qué desean ordenar?_

_- Hermosa, ¿qué tienes ganas de cenar?_

_- Fettuccini con salsa de cuatro quesos._

_- Que sean dos.- Dijo él con una sonrisa satisfactoria._

_- Buena elección. ¿Para beber?_

_- Coca-cola_

_- Una Sprite... de la dietética._

_- En un momento._

_- Ed, ¿desde cuando estás a dieta?_

_- No lo estoy princesa, simplemente hoy deseo algo bajas calorías._

_- Eres raro._

_- Tu eres peor._

_Risas. Cortas. Largas. Risas._

_Platos a la mesa. Una vela en el centro. Momento romántico. Una suave melodía de fondo. Y el momento más esperado por ambos._  
_Él saca de su bolsillo una cajita, de vidrio, con forma de rosa. De cristal, con piedras incrustadas. Valioso. Precioso._  
_La abre. Un anillo dentro. De oro blanco, con una piedra de Alejandrita incrustada en el centro del mismo. Se veía un lustre rojo similar al del rubí._

_- Te amo Bella. Y quiero que seas mía. Que nadie nos separe. Quiero que esto sea tuyo._  
_Y le entrega ese hermoso anillo. Ella extiende su mano, y él se lo coloca en la izquierda._

_- Es hermoso Ed, tu eres hermoso. Gracias, tu amor no se compara con nada. Es un color realmente bello._

_- Ese color vas a poder disfrutarlo únicamente de noche._

_- ¿Qué dices?_

_- Es una piedra Alejandrita. Son muy conocidas por nombre. Creo que valen demasiado poco para vos._

_- Esto vale más de lo que podría esperar en mi vida._

_- Por ti daría el mundo entero si pudiera._

_- Te amo. Te amo por encima de las nubes. Pero, ¿por qué solo puedo usarlo de noche?_

_- Lo puedes usar cuando desees mi amor. En realidad te pido que jamás te lo quites. El color que tiene ahora, solo se adopta al salir la luna, es la naturaleza del metal que contiene. Al amanecer se convertirá en verde. Igual a una esmeralda. Espero que te haya gustado._

_- ¿Qué si me gusto? Esto es lo más lindo que jamás me hicieron. Esto es...no tengo palabras. Gracias. Gracias mil veces mi amor._

_Y con un beso todo queda en silencio. Y ella se emociona. Unas lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Cuanto lo feliz que esta. Nada puede ser igual a este momento. Sería insuperable por siempre._  
_Obviamente estaba equivocada, como su primera vez no hubo momento igual._

- Amor, nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme ¿cierto?

- Eso intento.- Él rió interiormente.- Pasemos mejor, tengo una mesa especial para vos.

Era la misma mesa que _esa_ vez. A pesar de ser un infiel, tenía cosas que siempre sorprendían, y demasiado.

Fue un lindo almuerzo, una comida tranquila, y de pocas palabras. Fueron miradas. Miradas que lo decían todo, y que hasta el momento demostraban no fallar.

Al rato estaban en la casa de Edward. En una cama. Amándose. Sintiéndose. Oyendose.

- Quiero ser tuya una vez más.

- Lo eres. Ven aquí.- Y ella sube por su cuerpo, y lo besa, lo besa y se enciende.- Tengo como una pequeña adicción a ti.

- Mi adicción es grande. Hazme el amor. Quiero sentirte todo, quiero que sea diferente, quiero sentirlo especial.

- Te amo, y no quiero dejar de repetirlo. Quiero que entiendas que te amo por las nubes, el cielo y todo lo que quieras imaginar, quiero que sepas que doy todo por vos, y quiero que estés conmigo siempre, más allá de todo.

Más allá de la traición, más allá del dolor, del enojo y la angustia, más allá del sufrimiento que causaría, Edward siempre va a querer a Bella a su lado, porque ella es la dueña de su corazón, porque ella va a ser la única que pueda complacerlo y llenarlo por completo.  
Tanya es especial, pero Bella lo es aún más. Tanya es arriesgada y una pequeña salvaje. Pero Bella es tímida, y en la cama una fiera. Bella sería por siempre el amor de su vida.

Por segundos Edward quiso olvidarse de Tanya, por segundos Edward pidió perdón en su mente, y se maldijo por no quedarse conforme con lo que su princesa le brindaba. Poco después eso desapareció, Edward necesitaría siempre de varios cuerpos para sentirse satisfecho.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_ Hola a todo el mundo! Primero quiero decirles que estoy DEMASIADO pero DEMASIADO feliz hoy, les cuento porque... hoy no es un día como cualquier otro para mí. Hoy descubrí que volvió mi DESESPERADA INSPIRACIÓN. ¿Saben como me siento? De MARAVILLAS! Esta historia es demasiado importante para mí, es una historia verídica y que me encantaría que todos sepan el final, que todos puedan leerla y pasen un buen rato. Hoy me desperté con ganas de escribirla, y pude lograr hacer el tercer capítulo, es corto pero siento que va a gustarles!  
Siguiendo un poco con ustedes, woow hace muchísimo que no hago esto! Se siente tan genial! La historia empieza un poco en como ellas dos forman parte de Edward, el próximo capitulo será muchísimo más revelador, y les adelanto algo... "La palabra fiesta a veces no es lo que parece". Muy pronto voy a dejarles el cap que sigue porque se lo merecen y ya estoy ansiosa por escribirlo!**

** Paso a contarles que a partir del 2 de diciembre entro en vacaciones, por tal motivo voy a ser solo de ustedes... y voy a ir subiendo el final de "Lugares chicos, cambios grandes", porque siento que esa historia necesita tener un final ¿les parece?  
No quiero extenderme más con mis palabras, aunque me resulte inevitable! hace tanto que no lo hacía! Les mando un beso grande, MUY grande y espero que a pesar de mi "peqeño abandono" me sigan queriendo y MUCHOOOO!**

**Sean felices y coman dulce de leche!  
**

_**"La luna se vuelve el sol. La noche en el día. Porque detrás de cada persona se esconde otra"**_

_**Chica de los Jazmines.**_

**Pd: Tengo Twitter hace como un año, pero aprendí a usarlo hace un par de semanas jajaja, AinaFelwie... Antonella Cutuli... para la que quiera buscarme**_**,**_** para mis amadas mexicanas, pidan por mi porque capaz muy pronto este por allá! **_**  
**_


	5. Y morirme contigo, si me matas

_**Disclamier:**_ **Los personajes son de la saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo simplemente los tomé prestados y los metí en está historia. Soy la autora, y estoy basada en hechos reales.  
**  
_**Summary:**_ **A veces los tríos es todo lo que se necesita para complementar las necesidades básicas fundamentales. A veces el engaño es lo que hace salir de las reglas. Un juego de tres, en el que sólo uno se divierte: Edward Cullen.**

**Capitulo 4:**

**"Y morirme contigo, si me matas"**

_«Hay una guerra entre dos por ocupar el mismo lugar»_

Ella se estaba comiendo la cabeza pensando en que podía regalarle a su novio. Después de todo lo que él le había dado era complicado pensar en algo perfecto. Pero iba a lograrlo.  
Bella se puso a hacer una lista de intereses, gustos y preferencias de Edward. Entre las cuales se encontraban:

_Amante de los chocolates_

_Apasionado por el football_

_Gusto por la buena música. Ama el piano._

_Jamás olvida ponerse perfume_

_Vestuario sexy_

Con todo eso algo se le iba a ocurrir. Y así fue, una idea cruzó su mente, luego otra, y otra. Hasta que al fin, pudo completar una idea final, y que seguramente iba a tener un buen resultado.  
Ese seguramente iba a ser el mejor regalo que Edward podría tener en toda su vida. Que el amor de tu vida te haga ese presente no es cosa de todos los días, era exclusivo para él. Era completamente mágico. Iba a ser el regalo_ ideal_.

El celular de Bella empezó a sonar y ella atendió antes de que la música se siguiera repitiendo. Desde el otro lado la voz de una mujer fue quien saludó.

- Bella, ¡me tienes que decir que sí!

Ya se empezaba a escuchar esa voz aguda y chillona.

- Primero me vas a tener que decir a que no puedo negarme.

- Noche de antro, hoy por la noche.

- Alice, sabes que los sábados salgo con Edward.

- Edward, Edward, Edward... yo anulé mi salida con Jasper, no te puedes negar.

- Sólo por esta noche, y déjame decirte algo...

-Ahora ¿qué?

- No sueñes con que me ponga un vestido y tacones.

Terminó ahí la llamada. Bella se propuso salir de la casa y comprar todo lo necesario para el regalo de Ed. Quería hacerlo con tiempo así quedaba listo para la fecha.

- Te vas a divertir. Te puedo asegurar que mis amigos van a caerte de diez.

- Al, ya conozco a tus amigos.

- Bella mujer mala onda, vas a conocer amigos de amigos. En fin, nos la pasaremos genial.

- Mejor vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

Ambas salieron desde la casa de Isabella. Una con unos tacos de quince centímetros, la otra por supuesto con zapatillas de noche. Tomaron un taxi a medianoche. Llegaron al antro poco antes de las doce y media, y se encontraron con los amigos de Alice.  
Bella creía conocer a todos. Se había equivocado. Sólo veía dos caras conocidas, Rosalie y su novio Emmett. Los demás puras caras nuevas.

- Bella ella es Jane y Victoria. Compañeras de instituto de Rose.

- ¡Hola! Soy Tanya, voy al gimnasio con Vicky. No las conocía, un gusto.

Bella saludó a todos amablemente, Alice también y se quedó hablando un rato con Tanya para conocerla mejor.

- Al, voy por unos tragos, estoy que muero de sed.

- Te acompaño.- La que respondió fue la símpatica de Tanya.

Ambas engañadas juntas. Fueron por un par de tragos, y mientras que los esperaban, pasó lo que lógicamnete era predecible.

- Hoy era mi día con mi novio, casi muere cuando le dije que iba a salir con amigos.

- ¿Celoso?

Bella piensa y luego responde a eso.

- Lo dudo, sólo que los sábados es nuestro mejor día, tenemos toda la noche para nosotros, sin que nadie nos moleste.- Bella rió ante su comentario, no era de las chicas que andan contando su intimidad, pero esta vez le salió muy natural.

-¡Qué adorables! Yo estoy en el principio de la relación, pero me siento tan querida. Fue genial como lo conocí a Edward.

- ¡Mi novio también se llama así! Ese nombre es mágico.

- ¡Muy mágico! Él es tan sexy, además todo un caballero. Lástima que vivamos tan lejos, aunque yo vivo lejos de todo el mundo.

Bella ríe.

- Pues, ¿por dónde vives?

- Alquilo un departamento por el centro de la ciudad, lo que me alcanza con mi sueldo. Edward en cambio tiene su propia casa en zona norte, ¡un verdadero viaje irme hasta allá!

- ¿Por zona norte?.- Bella parece totalmente sorprendida, aunque por ahora no duda de nada.

- ¡Sí! Demasiado complicado el tema de horarios.

- Mi Edward también vive por allá, en la 122 y 4.

-¿Qué dijiste?.- Ahora la desconcertada es Tanya.

- La dirección de la casa de mi amor.

- Eso ya sé. Es que mi Edward vive allí.

- Tanya, eso es completamente imposible. Edward, ¡No! El no podría.

- ¿Cullen?

-¿Qué dijiste? Tanya, ¿tu estás saliendo con Edward cullen?

- Eso creí.

A Bella le empezaron a saltar lágrimas por los ojos. Sintió que se descomponía en el piso. Pero seguía consiente y mantenía el equilibrio con sus dos piernas firmes, que ahora parecían de gelatina. Ella quiso gritar, quiso decirle al mundo que Edward Cullen era solo de ella, pero estaba ahogada, las palabras no le salían, ni le iban a salir por el momento. Edward con Tanya, no podía ser cierto. ¡No podía ser cierto!

- Bella, no lo puedo creer, no sabía que él tuviera novia. Nunca me lo ha dicho, sino no hubiera aceptado salir con él. Disculpame.

Tanya salió corriendo y se alejó. Bella que ya tenía los dos tragos en la mano se quedó parada mirando el suelo. No sabía que decir. No sabía que hacer. No sabía nada. No tenía idea de donde estaba parada. No sabía en quien confiar. No sabia si podía respirar. Inevitablemente los tragos terminaron en el suelo, se mojó toda su ropa pero ni se dió cuenta. En cuanto pudo salir del mundo de gente que había en el antro, dejo el ruido atrás y se tomó el primer taxi que vió.  
Estaba totalmente desconcertada. No podía pasarle esto. No a ella. El hombre que amaba. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Llegó a su casa. Se tiró en la cama y entre lágrimas inició al mundo de los sueños. En donde Edward era solo suyo. En donde Edward le decía que la amaba. En donde no existían otras mujeres para él. En un mundo que no era el real. Bella había sido engañada y Tanya también.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_ No van a creer lo que me pasó! Tengo este cap terminado hace como dos semanas, y me había pero RE había olvidado de subirlo...LO SIENTO MUCHO!  
Ahora si se puede decir que de verdad arrancó la historia! Estoy segura de que no esperaban esto para ahora! Seguro pensaban se van a enterar sobre el final! Pero espero haberlas sorprendido!  
No se imaginan lo que me divierto escribiendola... espero no hacerlas sufrir mucho y que no me maten! Yo las adorooo!**

** Muy pronto el cap que sigue... espero no olvidar subirlo!**

**Sean felices y coman dulce de leche!  
**

_**"La luna se vuelve el sol. La noche en el día. Porque detrás de cada persona se esconde otra"**_

_**Chica de los Jazmines.**_


End file.
